Grey
by redmystique
Summary: This is the sequel to Checkmate. The gang is back at Ouran after a week off of school and thanks to a club idea the host club is battling with a case of the green eyed monster, surprisingly coming mainly from Kyouya and Haruhi. Takashi is conflicted by his duty to Honey and his love of Haruhi, even after his wake up call from Honey. Side TamaKyo, mainly TakaHaru


**Hey guys guess what this is! IT'S THE SEQUEL TO CHECKMATE! Finally :D **

**p.s. Sorry for the weird school scenes, I don't know what their classes are like over there or exactly how they do things so I based it loosely off of how we do things here in the U S of A. For the sake of plot development and the story Haruhi has a few classes with upper classmen that she goes to besides her normal courses with the twins always by her side.**

Walking into school after break the sun is high in the sky and the girls are all in a haze of spring fever. Even I am a little glazed over after the events that occurred the week before. Tamaki and Kyouya are now an "item" albeit a secretive item at the request of Kyouya, and Takashi and I are now also in an odd shade of grey. We aren't a couple… but we aren't **not** a couple. My head hurts just thinking about it. I plan on talking to him after club today. As I walk in the front entrance I am attacked on either side by the twins who wrap me up in a bone crushing hug.

"HA~RU~HI! We missed you!" Their faces rub up against me causing my hair to stick up in funny ways. I blow a stray strand out of my eyes as I push them away.

"You guys saw me two days ago." To my dismay the girls around us all get sparkly eyed and squeal.

"I hate the spring time." I mumble as they both begin to go into a brotherly love quarrel over who loves me most and who I would chose. The girls eat it up.

Classes pass by as usual except for the romantic sighs that would punctuate the lesson every now and then and the sound of felt tip pens doodling hearts. I ignore it easily until English 4, where we are now reading English texts, particularly romantic novels like Pride and Prejudice, and of course Romeo and Juliet. In this class I am the only one from my grade level, and am of course in this class with none other than Takashi, the reason for my current mental distress, Honey, and Kyouya.

Are we a couple? It certainly had felt like we would be. But since we have gotten back from the beach he hasn't spoken a word to me. Maybe it was all nothing… maybe I imagined it all and I was just interpreting things wrong. Maybe…

"Fujioka, what is one of the themes in Pride and Prejudice?"

"Love Conquers All?" I ask softly. The teacher ponders my answer before writing it on the board.

"That could be one I suppose." I exhale softly and pretend to pay attention the rest of the class. The bell ringing startles me and I flinch in my seat. When I look up I see Kyouya-senpai looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I just shake my head and pack up my stuff to head to club. Honey comes over and pulls on the bottom of my blazer.

"Yes Honey-senpai?" I say smiling as I look down into my cute senior's eyes.

"Will you sit with me and Takashi today Haru-chan?" His eyes water as if I will say no.

"Of course I will Honey-senpai, but only if Kyouya-senpai will allow it." Honey-senpai smiles and then nods. I look up to see that Takashi has already left, I frown and then blink a couple of times before grabbing my stuff.

"Ready to go Honey-senpai?" I say and look down to see him looking at me very seriously.

"Haru-chan… don't worry too much about Takashi, he is still conflicted about his duty to me and his love for you, even though I have made it clear to him that he should make his feelings completely known to you. He planned on talking to you after club about it. It might sound like a snub but don't give up on him. If I have to I will beat him up for Haru-chan." With that Honey-senpai walked out of the classroom leaving me in shock at his words. Sometimes it's easy to forget that he is eighteen.

I walk into the club room just as Kyouya-senpai starts to make an announcement to the girls in the room.

"For this week our hosts will all be pairing up with different hosts each day. You will be allowed to try each host pairing before the end of the week. Today the pairings will be as follows, Hikaru, Honey, and Mori, Kaoru and Tamaki, and Haruhi and me. Tomorrow the pairing will be different.  
At the end of the week you can vote for your favorite grouping and for a select amount of time that group will be available for your choosing every day. That is all." So this is why we aren't cosplaying. I wander over to Kyouya-senpai's usual couch and sit down ignoring the complaints of the other hosts.

Kyouya-senpai just smiles at me as I sit down beside him.

"How are you today Haruhi? You seemed out of it in the last class. "Love Conquers All?"" His voice mimics my own and I question if this is actually Kyouya-senpai or a faulty replacement drone so that he can be at home working on taking over his father's company.** (Can you not see him doing this? Because I can.)**

"It has to do with the recent feelings that arose over vacation." The not so stealthy girls listening in all swoon and giggle and do things generally obnoxiously girly. Kyouya smirks and leans forward to whisper in my ear. This makes more sense, it's all a ploy to further the profits of the club.

"Once I'm done talking make sure to blush, your doing well. And I assume you mean the fact that Mori-senpai seems to be ignoring you." My cheeks blush crimson on cue and I nod before sitting back. Across the room a blonde idiots face is red for another reason. I laugh softly before leaning forward to whisper in Kyouya-senpai's ear.

"Uh-oh, I'd watch what you do. Your boyfriend seems to get jealous quite easily." I whisper close to his ear and smirk in satisfaction as his cheeks show a soft tinting of blush. I hold back a laugh as he readjusts his glasses and tie as his face recomposes. At this point the girls are practically going crazy and Tamaki looks like he is about to blow. I look over at Tamaki and roll my eyes giving the signal for simmer down.

The rest of the club goes by in different degrees of jealousy, and moe. At one point Kyouya-senpai has to hold me back in my seat as a girl boops Takashi on the nose with icing and then laughs as she wipes it off with a napkin, her face entirely too close to his. My blood boiled at the sight of it and it sent me reeling forward only to be caught by Kyouya and held back against the couch his arms wrapped tight around me. Luckily enough it just looked like an awkward hug to those with their eyes on our station.

At another time I had to force Kyouya-senpai to face his attention towards chatting with a nearby girl as Kaoru went a little far with his guy love act. I could tell by the twitch in his eye and the storm brewing behind them that if he wasn't focused elsewhere and soon then there would be hell to pay. To all the hosts surprise the only ones who never ever got held back or had to have their attention focused elsewhere was Tamaki and Takashi.

"Well that went _really _well." Hikaru intoned sarcastically.

"Yeah, Haruhi about attacked a girl, Kyouya almost went all shadow kind demon lord on another girl, and Tamaki looked like a tomato half of the time." Kaoru says exasperatedly.

"Who's idea was this again?" I ask looking around, my eyes landing on Tamaki, who is managing to look everywhere but me.

"Tamaki's." Kyouya-senpai says in the form of a weary sigh. Tamaki just looks at us all and then enters into his usual theatrics.

"I thought it would be a good idea, I didn't think we would all be getting jealous."

I can't help myself when I mumble, "Not all of us." Before briefly looking up at Takashi then returning my gaze downward.

"I'm can't decide if I'm more surprised in Kyouya-senpai or Haruhi." Kaoru says more to his brother than anyone else.

"Yeah, I know." Hikaru responds back. The whole time my eyes stay on the floor, ignoring the pair of eyes staring from the direction of a certain senior. I hitch my bag over my shoulder before exiting with out of word, needing to get out of the thick atmosphere. All talking ceases behind me as I walk out of the room, the door closing for a brief second before it swings open again. I keep walking even as a deep voice calls my name. Suddenly a hand on my shoulder stops me and I turn around to find Takashi looking down at me with stoic eyes.

"Haruhi. We need to talk."

**And you guys probably thought that everything was going to be peachy in TakaHaru land :P I loved writing about a jealous host club :D And don't worry Takashi and Haruhi will go on an (un)official date in either the next chapter or the one after that… of course forced by the scheme's of a few fellow host club members :D And of course I will include some TamaKyo action for those of you into them.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
